Ruby Gloom: Love is Forever
by rubygloomfan1
Summary: 18 years under the same Roof and it's time to go thier seperate ways Will ruby and the gang get thier sadness over? And most importantly will skullboy and ruby idmit thier feelings for eachother? Or keep it a secret and move on?
1. Chapter 1: goodbyes and Cries

Ruby Gloom: love is forever

the best friends were finally going thier seperate ways. poe was offered a job as a poet teacher. Frank and Len are gonna become the NEXT BIG THING! Iris joins Circus. Misery got A job at a disaster camp to help other people who have bad luck . scaredy is going to vist Milly At fairy head quarters first and then go explore the world alone. Booboo got on Pranks For Ghosts(made up show) skullboy got many job opportunities and ruby got a job as a manager a famous singer. Ivy Hollows (yet again made up XD and yet my mom is screaming crazy because her fav soccer team won LOL) yet the gang were crying and giving thier final good byes.

ruby:I guess this is goodbye forever..

skullboy:it's okay ruby. The memories we shared will be in our hearts we have been under the same roof for 18 years. Remember? our parents sent us here. And vist iI Us. Well exept for me :(

ruby:I know. it's just I have to tell you something.

skullboy:what is it?

Ruby:I sorta had a-

skullboy:ruby. I have to go. the trolly is waiting for me next week when u vist me.

Ruby:um sure..

-20 mins later-

iris: well bye guys! *hugs everyone* see you guys! SENT ME POST CARDS!

len:k!

Frank:bye!

ruby:bye...

misery:bye.

Booboo:see you later.

Scaredy: good luck!

Poe:be a good girl iris!

Iris:I will! BYE!

-5 mins later-

booboo:already? Oh well see you Guys. Vist me if you can!

-9 mins later-

scaredy: well I wi miss you and thank u all for everything!

-8mins later-

misery:*cries* goodbye..

-7mins later-

frank and Len:bye gloomsters!

-2 mins later-

poe:bye ruby!

ruby:bye!

- later that day-

ruby:well my trolly won't come till tomorrow.

Doom:*sits on pillow*

Ruby:well.. Gotta get this placed packed.-checks rooms to empty out -

-the next day-

ruby:guess this is is it *goes in trolly* *sits next to ?*

? name is Rikk. ?

Ruby:ruby gloom.

Rikki: cool... :(

ruby:what's wrong rikki?

rikki: iv gotten in a fight with my used to be roommate/bff. we are too diffrent. She's a girly girl and im a tomboy.

Ruby:poor you. *trolly stops*

rikki:I gotta go. *sniffles and leaves the trolly*

-50 mins later-

-trolly stops-

ruby:*cries* goodbye guys *looks up at the night sky* thats iris. The wierd. Moving star. That's frank and Len The two connected stars. That's scaredy the shakey one. That's booboo the blinking one. Poe is the calm one. Misery is free green one. And the skull shaped one is skullboys and mine is the I think heart shaped one :) we are still connected. I should have. Told skullboy how I felt before we left.. *goes to star studios*

ivy:hey ruby!

ruby: :(

ivy:what's wrong?

ruby:moving on from my friends is hard.

ivy:I know it is. *hugs ruby*

- skullboy's side to the story now-

skullboy:I felt ba leaving everyone like ruby. I dident even tell her how I felt yet at all. I hope she feels the same way. I have no idea which hon I'm getting ethier! All I can think about are my best friends. That's all. *closes diary* I have to talk to my friends...now..


	2. Chapter 2:heartbreaks and twists

-Frank and Len's side of the Story-

frank: WE ARE STUCK IN A PLACE!

len:AND GET YOUR BUTT OUTTA MEH FACE!

Director:CUTT!THIS IS HORRIBLE INSTEAD OF RIP I WANT you to be The Twin Brothers.

Frank:NO! rip is who we are! we make it funny.

Director:THIS IS SERIOUS! IF YOU DONT DO THIS I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO SIGN YOU OUT OF YOUR RECORD DEAL!

len:YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

Director: oh yeah? WATCH ME!

frank:what just happened?

len:he can take us out of our record deal..

-iris's side of the story-

jumper #1: okay iris I want u to jump off that 34 story building.

iris:with squig? :

jumper#1:NO YOURSELF!

Iris:I thought i can do it with my friend! And why 34 stories!?

jumper #1:DO IT OR YOUR FIRED!

iris:YES SIR!

Jumper 1#:your in the circus! NOT THE MILITARY!

Iris:*sighs* I think the others are having a good time

-misery's side of the story-

misery:*comes* Regular camp!? thought this was disaster camp!

Worker #2:TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT!

worker #1:Yeah!

misery:take it.

worker 1:GOOD LUCK! I mean.. HAVE FUNzz

misery:what the..

kid#4:GLUE HER TO THE CHAIR!

Misery:AHHHHH! *runs screaming*

-scaredy's side of the story-

scaredy: hello milly!

Milly:hello im kinda busy. Talk to you tomorrow?

scaredy: oh. I cant. i got a flight to India tomorrow.

milly: did the gang to thier seperate ways?

scaredy:yes..

milly: use this teleporter. it teleports you any where and u can go back where u were before.

scaredy:thank you milly.

milly:now. Bye

-booboo's side of the story-

booboo:CAN'T WAIT TO BE IN PRANKS FOR GHOSTS!

Bella:Well booboo close your eyes..

booboo:*closes eyes*

bella:NOW PRANKS FOR GHOSTs! *pulls rope*

booboo:*gets covered in slime* *cries* I THOUGHT I WAS THE PRANKY ONE.

bella:nope you arent CAUSE YOUR A VICTUM IN PRANKS FOR GHOSTS. It wa ovbious in the title...

booboo:poe must be having a better time.

-poe's side of the story-

poe:SETTLE DOWN!

student #12:*throws spitball* SHUT UP!

School band: *plays poka*SHUT UP!

Poe: *bangs head on table*

-back to ruby's side of the story-

ivy:*jaws drop* YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIM HOW U FELT!

ruby:too late I guess.

ivy:NO ONE SAYS TOO LATE ON MY WATCH! go to him! Take my jet but don't scratch it!

Ruby:really? Oh okay Bye!

ivy:NO SCRATCHES!

- on the jet-

ruby:*pulls leather and puts on seatbelt and starts private jet*

-6 hours later-

ruby:*lands on building* *opens and goes to skullboy's work*

- over at skullboys's work -

ruby:skullb- *sees another pearson and hides in corner*

-conversation with skullboy and ?-

skullboy: really Cool! You know your the best. Girlfriend ever .Ginger.

Ginger:thx. Bye sskullboy

ruby:*tears rolls down cheek* I'm too late.

skullboy:ruby?

Ruby:*runs back to where left jet*

skullboy:RUBY COME BACK!

T.B.C...


	3. Chapter 3:explaining to do

Ruby gloom: love is forever Ch 3

* * *

skullboy:Ruby? are u there? * goes to roof*

-with ruby-

ruby:*puts on seatbelt*about to start engine*

skullboy:*sees giant jet* where did u get that?

ruby: ivy hollows remember?

skullboy:oh yeah.

ruby:where did u get the girlfriend?

skullboy:*raises eyebrow* you mean ginger?

ruby: she is your girlfriend?

Skullboy: I had to move on...

ruby:what are u saying?

skullboy:umm never mind..

ruby:tell me!

skullboy:it was y-

ginger: Skullboy! Sweetie lets go to dinner.

ruby:goodbye skull boy. *leaves in jet*

ginger:she wasent worth your time *smiles evily*

skullboy: she was.

Ginger:to the restraunt with your money we go!

skullboy: what did u say?

ginger:nothing! Lets just go

-with ruby-

ruby:*cries* well he wasent worth it! He was.. I have to move on. Find a new guy.. maybe. I should go to ivy for more advice. SHe probably has a answer...

-flashbacks-

ruby:skullboy.. I have to tell you something..

skullboy:what is it ruby?

ruby:skullboy I-

iris:guys! We gotta go!

ruby:just a minute iris!

ruby:skullboy I always thought you were- * water falls on cheek*

skullboy:dont cry ruby

ruby:I'm not crying.

skullboy:don't worry we will get out of this (sunny daze Is the episode)

-another flashback-

(sketch: you are what u eat)

skullboy:what do u think of this strange shape?

ruby:umm actully skullboy.. I see umm hearts?

skullboy:*eyes shrink* H-hearts?

Ruby:uh articalearts (dont know to spell)yum! is anyone else hungry?

misery:no

frank:no

len:nope.

- another flashback-

(last train to gloomsville part 2)

skullbOy:HELLO GUYS! WHAT'S UP!

ruby:*hugs him* OH SKULLBOY its you!

skullboy:*hugs*

-awkwardness-

ruby:I mean uh. Nice to see you

skullboy:oh yeah sure... *puts wrong hat*

ruby:*puts wrong hat on*

*train switches hats *

skullboy:nice to see you ruby and ummm guys on here other people.

-end of flashbacks-

- iris's side of the story*

iris:without squig I'm nothing! Sure I did some jumps without squig but 34 STINKIN STORIES THAT'S TOO MUCH!

worker:I made it 67 stories. HAVE FUN

IRIS:Ugh! I miss the gang! I want us to he a big happy family Again. I miss frank and len's music. I HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE CD! CAN'T HEAR I ALL BEFORE And can't people the new songs and i cant cause they will already know! I miss skullboy's crazy inventions and getting hurt by them sometimes! Ruby's delicious cookies and her advice! misery's crazy stories and weather! scaredy's crazy questions. Booboo's pranks. Poe's boring stories! *sighs*

-frank and len's side-

frank: we got to get out of this deal! He will understand!

len:hope so!

director:I'm here and I heard. AND NO ONE QUITS ON ME! YOU WILL BE THE TWIN BROTHERS AND THAT'S FINAL! NO RIP MUSIC GOT IT! AND IT'S A 10 YEAR COBTRACT! AND U CAN QUIT AFTER 10 years! AND I OWN YOU! GOT IT! I OWN YOU!

Len:UGH!

Frank:he has won..

Tbc... In ch 4


	4. Chapter 4: bad news and dates

**Ruby Gloom: Love Is Forever**

**a/n: THIS IS MY FAV AND CUTEST CHAPTER EVER (,:**

* * *

**ruby:*gets out of jet***

**ivy: so how did It go? :D**

**ruby:terrible.. he already has a girlfriend. **

**Ivy:*smile fades*oh I see.**

**ruby:I should have known.. **

**Ivy:its okay ruby. I will make you hot chocolate if you like**

**ruby: no thanks ivy. **

**Ivy: well I will let you cool off then.**

**- later-**

***door rings* **

**ivy: I WILL GET IT! **

**?:hello is ruby here I need help.**

**ivy:sure. she's upstairs heartbroken.**

**?:*goeS Upstairs* *knocks on door* hey ruby I need advice.**

**ruby:sure thing iris.**

**iris: I have to jump off a 64 stories of a building! **

**Ruby:that's a lot!**

**Iris: IT IS!**

**ruby:are you gonna quit? **

**iris: no? maybe? Yes? I don't know! Plus why are you sad?**

**ruby:skull boy had a girlfriend when I tried telling him I liked him.**

**iris:aww ruby I'm sorry.**

**ruby:its okay. Im alright**

**Iris:well back to my problem. What do I do? I can't use anything else but jump like a idiot.**

**ruby: I wonder how frank and Len are enjoying there day**

**-with frank and Len- **

** frank:LEN! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO? **

**Len:IDK!**

**frank: I do not one rip to end! WAIT I GOT A PLAN!**

**len:YA**

**Frank:you don't know what it is!**

**len:ya..**

**-with booboo-**

**booboo: *cries* I miss the gang... I love pranking people but not at me! **

**?:YOUR ON ON F- *FALLS CRYING* **

**booboo:are u okay?**

**?:no! I MISS MY GANG! Of coursei wasent supposed to kiss her crush but he kissed Me! And nikki hates my guts and she is my sisterAnd even vikki! **

**Booboo:is your name rikki? **

**Rikki:yes.. It is *wipes tear***

**booboo:how many people are in your gang? **

**Rikki: 6..**

**booboo: mine was 9..**

**rikki: well your on at 5. I suggest quitting **

**booboo:ya.**

**-with misery-**

**misery:STAND BACK U CAMPY FREAKS!**

**kid #2:NEVER!**

**kid#4:YA WE FIGHT THE POWER!**

**misery:I THOUGHT THIS WAS DISASTER CAMP!**

**kid#3:IT IS! FOR THE WORKERS! **

**Kid#1: GLUE HER NOW!**

**kid#5:Ya!**

**kid#6:fine**

**kid#7:fine**

**misery:how many is there of you?**

**kid# 8: 21 of us. **

**Misery: explains a lot.**

**-skullboys's side of the story-**

**skullboy:I miss ruby..**

**ginger: STOP SAYING RUBY THIS RUBY THAT! i had enough as bout this STUPID RUBY THING! **

**skullboy:sorry ruby.. WAIT NO I MEAN GINGER.. I'm sorry ruby I mean ginger! **

**ginger:SEE! Look WHEN U PICK WHO U WANT GIVE ME A CALL! **

**Skullboy:*sighs* I can't get ruby out of My mind... I'm going to vist her! **

**3 hours later-**

**skullboy:okay finally here. I need to get to Gloomy York! * gives ticket to one of the employees and enters ***

**- with ruby- **

**ruby:*sighs* I wish everything was back to normal...**

**?:OPEN UP! PLEASE I NEED TO TALK TO RUBY! **

**Ruby:... Not answering! **

**Ivy: oh okay I will get it! **

**Ruby:*covers in sheets* PLEASE BE IRIS!**

**ivy:hello. Your a skeleton.**

**skullboy: your a umm werewolf so ha!**

**ivy:*rolls eyes* WAIT YOR SKULLBOY! YOU BROKEN RUBY! **

**Skullboy:JUST LET ME TALK TO HER.**

**ivy:fine. RUBY YOU HAVE A IDIOT GUEST IN HERE!**

**skullboy:u know ivy. Your the most annoying pearson ever.**

**ivy:WHATEVER!**

**Ruby:is it iris?**

**ivy:nope a heart breaker.**

**skullboy:RUBY IM SORRY I DIDENT TELL YOU MY FEELINGS FOR YOU! **

**ruby: ya sure. Look get ou-**

**skullboy:*kisses ruby all of A sudden***

**ruby:... I umm I *begins crying* *runs back to room***

**ivy:OUT OF MY HOUSE SKULLBOY! NOW! **

**Skullboy:*leaves house but leaves a card for ruby to tell her how much he loves her* **

**ivy:*sees letter* *reads and cries happily* RUBY! YOU GOT MAIL! **

**ruby:what is it? *grabs from hand***

** THE LETTER**

** I'm sorry I dident know. I wanted to tell you too by I was scared of ruining our friendship please don't hate me. I love you Ruby Gloom. I may just have not been the best crush but I was the best friend for you and you were the best friend to. Me. You helped me. We always blushed at awkward times and we laughed and talked. I love you ruby gloom. I may just be skullboy but I can tell I'm a someone with you. You make me smile. You look on the BRIGHT side. you are the best. this love is ours and forever will be. I hope it is not to late to ask you out. Meet me at the pizza parlor at 5 pm and I will show u how much I care about you ruby gloom. I hope you exept and me and ginger are over so what do u say? Yes or no? **

**- love, skullboy. Forever and ever **

**-end of letter-**

**ruby: should I? **

**Ivy:it's cute! HECK YES! **

**Ruby: :) but idk... Should I? **

**TBC...**

** Things went bad for the gang. ruby dosentknow **

**dosent know if she should say yes **

**frank and Len's record deal is going bad. Misery is having a bad day**

**Booboo is being is alone. Poe is a boring teach. and iris has to jump off 64 stories. Will things ever go right for the gang? And will skullboy and ruby ever happen?**


	5. Ch 5:(long chapter) couples and crashes

**Ruby gloom: love is forever **

* * *

**hello.. I'm in gloomsville hospital waiting for my five best friends to get healed. it hurts alot. You know I wish all of us stayed together. All 9 of us. Read to see who got hurt-?**

* * *

**Ruby:*puts on eyeliner* **

Ivy:you said .yes?

**ruby:no..im picking up iris. She's quitting**

**ivy:oh suckish for her **

**ruby: i dont know if I even wanna date skullboy anymore. It's like I'm starting to unlike him. **

**Ivy:RUBY U CANT!**

**ruby:idk. I will say yes but I'm not sure. **

**Ivy:u should. **

**Ruby:ivy I know your a overnight sensation and expert but if I'm gonna say yes i need a outfit.**

**ivy:*throws classy glittery black dress with a purple heart skull bow*see solved**

**ruby:you want me out of the house don't ya?**

**Ivy:maybe...**

**ruby:thanks anyways. Well I gotta go**

* * *

**Iris:*tear drops* dreams don't come true. For me.. *sees car***

**len:need a ride?**

**iris:*blushes a bit but gets out of crush mode already and goes in car* **

**frank:hey iris.**

**iris:hifrank hi len! **

**Ruby:I'm in the back seat! **

**Iris:hi ruby!**

**scaredy:*on ruby's lap* I missed u all! **

**Frank:me and len escaped scar records **

**len:ya.**

**poe:my students hated me**

**booboo:I had a bit of a crush on girl..**

**everyone:WHO!?**

**booboo: a girl named rikki.**

**ruby:Rikki? I think I saw her on the bus crying that she and her gang broke away.**

**misery:hello!? **

***car stops at where misery is* **

**misery:*steps in* **

**frank:lets make a check list. Ruby?**

**ruby:here.**

**frank : frank and Len *chuckles***

**len:here! Wait we are missing frank! **

**Frank:* slaps forehead* here! Misery?**

**misery:here! **

**Frank: iris?**

**iris:here! **

**Frank:all the girls are here. Wait what about ivy?**

**ivy:here! **

**Frank:booboo?**

**booboo:here**

**frank:poe? **

**Poe:here! **

**Frank:scaredy? **

**Scaredy:here! **

**Frank:skullboy?**

**ruby:WAIT WHAT TIME IS IT!?**

**frank:4:48**

**ruby:i have to hurry! TO THE PIZZARIA! **

* * *

**Skullboy:*is bored* **

**?:is this seat taken? **

**skullboy:u actully came?**

**ruby:yes.**

**skullboy:sorry about kissing yo-**

**ruby:*kisses his all of a sudden* we are even. And you were sorta right**

**skullboy:*chuckles***

**?:HE DUMPED ME FOR THAT GIRL! UGH! JUST WAIT RUBY GLOOM..IM GONNA PLAY BUT NOT PRETTY :)**

* * *

**- 1 hour later- **

**ruby:*laughs***

**skullboy:*so are we official?**

**ruby:idk do u want to be official? iv been waiting 12 years to he your girlfriend.**

**skullboy:I waited 13 years! **

**Ruby: Well we gotta get back to the gang.. **

**-back into the car with the gang- **

**ruby:ya we are official.**

**iris:lucky. I had a crush on a guy for 10 years.**

**skullboy:who?**

**frank :*looks at Len* I think I know who she is talking about.**

**len:me!?**

**iris:ya *blushes* **

**len:sorry but I dont like you**

**iris:oh..**

**len:I love you. **

**Iris:really?**

**len:ya *about to kiss iris***

**iris:WAIT! I want u to kiss me at a fair not in the car! I want my First kiss in the fair!**

**len:fine but are we official Like ruby and skullboy?**

**iris:yes but u won't kiss me till the fair **

**Len:dang it! **

**Frank:well misery who do you like?**

**misery:*whispers* you..**

**frank:what?**

**misery:YOU! OKAY! YOU! **

**Frank:no offense misery but I see you as a friend**

**misery:wow 11 years crushing and nothing **

**frank:11 YEARS!? **

**Misery:ya. Plus I know why u dont like me! I'm too much trouble for u! I bring storms wherever I go! And u get hit by them!**

**frank:mis-**

**misery:SHUT UP! **

**frank:who do u like ivy?**

**ivy:*shrugs* idk I got dumped by 40 guys**

**everyone: 0.0**

**?:*gonna hit the gang's car***

**misery:FRANK WATCH OUT! **

**Frank: *covers self***

**ruby:OWW *bleeds and passes out***

**frank:*has some cuts***

**len:*Coughs and bleeds***

**misery:*passed out and is bleeding on the leg and forehead***

**iris:*passed out with some scars* **

**booboo:*in shock***

** scaredy: oh my! I'm feeling *passes out with blood on wing***

**poe:*is in a commA***

**len:I'm alright but I'm not sure about the girls and scaredy and poe. **

**Frank:MISERY!**

**len:iris!**

**Skullboy:RUBY! **

**booboo:POE! SCAREDY WAKE UP! **

**IVY:I'm okay! **

**skullboy good**

**police officer: 911! CALL 911! WE NEED A AMBULANCE! 3 girls are injured and 1 bat and 1 raven is hurt QUICKLY AND GET SPECIAL TREATMENT FOR A SKELETON. Conjoined twins, a ghost and, a popular werewolf star.. ONG IT'S IVY! NO JOKE! Give her the room with the red carpet! Now hurry!**

* * *

**Ginger:my work here is done :) **

** -3 hours later in the hospital-**

**misery:*laying down in a bed with nails IN pain***

**frank:enters* I'm sorry I rejected u misery. i should have gave you a chance. you get better *kisses misery***

**misery:*starts waking up a bit* huh? Frank? Is that you? And where is Len?**

**frank:misery! *kisses her again and hugs her* I'm sorry I rejected you and I should have gave u a chance.**

**Misery:it's okay :) are we official?**

**frank:yes **

**misery:one question. Where is len?**

**frank:they got us all seperate bodies**

**misery:that's nice to hear. **

**-with iris-**

**Len:wake up! **

**iris:I'm already woke up! This is the 7th time u told me to wake up!**

**len:I HAVE MY OWN BODY LOL**

**iris:Len we know that now LET ME GO BACK TO SLEEP IT IS 5AM! **

**len:fine have it your way!**

**nurse:*comes in***

**len:HEY NURSE I HAVE MY OWN BODY NOW HAHAHAHAHA! **

**Nurse:SHUT UP! *runs out of the room annoyed***

**-with ruby- **

**ruby: where am I? Who am I?**

**skullboy:u said my phrase! **

**Ruby:what the. Who are u?**

**skullboy:I don't know I can be anyone**

**Ruby: the heck are u! And why are u full of bones?**

**skullboy:wait she isend pretending! *calls doctor to come here in room 13 quick***

**doctor what happened?**

**skullboy:ruby lost her memory..**

**doctor:she's gonna be like that for 4 months..**

**skullboy:SHE CAN'T BE! AND WHY 4 Months?!**

**doctor: she hit the car window too hard as for your there's other friends they are alright. And need to be In. Cast for 2 weeks. **

**Skullboy:this can't be! **

**Doctor:it's life skullboy. Things come and go. And I think your the first of your. Own family. My opinion. now you will leave in 2 weeks and then u can go home**

**skullboy: ...**

**-tbc-**

**thank me for the big saps sorta rushed chapter. Next one is coming in two weeks. See ya guys then **


	6. Chapter 6: decisions and dreams

**ruby gloom: love is forever **

* * *

a/n: sorry this is early. I umm shot out of school cause im sick. Also my teacher hates my guts. She said I'm wasting the class's time just because I got sick. Like it wasent LiKE I planned it. To me my teach is a total b****. She's the one who is getting me sick because I feel anxious and nervous and scared of her and that's bad for me because Im one of those delicate pearsons who get hurt easily. She is a pain to me and my parents thinking of moving me to the most popular 6th grade class which is the right class for me because it's full of positivity. But the dumbest kids got him. Like that's so unfair! ANd my 5th grade teach picked the wrong 6th grade one for me. i was crying as soon as I was leaving home. My best friend just stood thier shaking and my teach is screaming at me! I dident do anything to her! He justs wants to yell at someone and give them study hall! (aka detention for younger kids) anyways I'm crying and eating choclate like a guy dumped me! when my teacher was yelling I hear my own fellow students whisphering that I'm a mistake and I should die. And I'm fat and ugly. Sure im fat and over weight but it hurt me. Enough about me. To the story!

* * *

Skullboy:ughh!

Frank:im sorry skullboy.

skullboy 13 years and this happens

frank:it's life. Plus she will remember you i hope

skullboy:YOU DONT KNOW THAT! YOU GOT MISERY! YOU GOT YOUR OWN BODY! YOU GOT FAME! YOU KNOW WHO YOUR PARENTS ARE! NOTHING BAD HAS HAPPENED TO YOU!

Frank:fine tAKE it your way! *storms out*

Ginger:hey skullboy

skull boy:GINGER!?

ginger:look get back with me

skullboy: nO! I'm with ruby now!

ginger: your going to say yes because ruby is in my car trunk. if you take me back then she is free. But if u don't then ruby dies!

Skullboy:YOU SON OF A B-

ginger:SHUT UP!

Skullboy:WHY ARE U DOING THIS!?

ginger:I WANT YOU BACK! *kisses skullboy*

skullboy:*slaps her*

ginger:OWW!

Skullboy:LEAVE ME ALONE AND GET A FREAKN ANNOYING LIFE! GET ANOTHER GUY LIKE YOU! *leaves*

* * *

Iris:ZzzZzzz *dreams*

-iris's dream-

ruby:im engaged!

Iris:me too!

Misery:me three!

ivy:now I'm going to make the dresses!

-later In the dream-

iris: OMG she is so adorable!

Len:ikr

iris:Irose stop it Lol

ruby:I'm here!

Iris: I see you brought Rachel. I thought you were going to name her after a gem like your sisters did

ruby:I broke the rules lol

skullboy:when is frank and misery coming

iris:idk

misery:here!

ruby:aww Mckenna is so cute

misery:frank and I argued a lot to name her lol

-more in The dream-

irose: bye mom!

Iris:goodbye!

irose:hey Rachel and Mckenna!

Mckenna:hey!

irose:are u sure your a banshee Mckenna? Your more like a human

mckenna:my dad is human and my mom is a banshee so I'm 50% human and 50% banshee. I love having blonde hair. Turns out that my great great. Great grandad had blonde hair. He is such a rocker.

rachel:well I'm 60% skeleton and 40% human. Atleast I have hair. Red hair with brown and purple highligts with long hair and bangs :)

irose:well I have only 1 eye. I'm 30% human and 70% cyclops. I have a blue eye :)

rachel:well we better hurry girls.

Tom:your finally here

Dan:Ya..

Skullen : well atleast your all here all 6 of us :D

-end of dream-

iris:*wakes up* :) new generation us...

* * *

skullboy:you know ginger I can't belive u

Ginger:your desicion?

Skullboy:*punches ginger*

ginger*passes out*

skullboy:hope your happy *runs into the parking lot*

* * *

poe: OWW my wing

scaredy:my leg!

booboo: Wow that is terrible

scaredy:WHAT DO YOU THINK

-tbc-

sorry for the boring story. Better ones next Time and happy halloween


	7. Chapter 7: THE END

Ruby gloom:love is forever

* * *

A/n: hello guys. Some of u might be like. Why does most of my stories have too much drama. Well it's because I watch alot of dramatic shows And comedies. like glee. Exept a bit more funny. But sad because one of the Actors died. I cried when they show the episode the quarterback. His girlfriend was crying at lot when she was singing a song in honor of him. I found out about cory's death at the teen choice awards. poor lela/Rachel. R.i.p. i watch a bit of pretty little liars, switched at birth,and the fosters now to the story!

* * *

iris:GOLDFISH!

len:YOU CHEATED!

misery:YA!

Frank:YEAH!

Len:lets go to gloom's groceries.

Iris:it's 2am!

misery:I DOT CARE! LET GO BEFORE THEY THINK WE ARE ROBBERS!

10 mins later..

iris:*comes out of hospital*

police officer:FREEZE!

everyone: O.O

misery:I DONT WANNA GO BACK TO JAIL! RUN YOU LITTLE HIPPIES! RUN!

everyone:*runs*

police officer:*chases them* *uses transmissions* WE GOT RUNNERS! YEAH OUT OF GLOOMY HOSPITAL! GET 4more police cars! NOW.

* * *

Skullboy:*opens trunk* *sees ruby reading a magazine with a cupcake an smoothie* WHAT THE!?

ruby:what? Who are u again?

Skullboy:*slaps forehead*

ruby:JK I know who u are.

Skullboy:*hugs ruby* okay we need to ET out of here qu- 0.0

ruby:0.0

misery:YOUR NEVER GONNA GET ME YOU HOBOS HAHAHHAAH! I DONT WANNA GO BACK TO JAIL!

iris:RUBY HELP MISERY HAS GONE CRAZY AND FRANK AND LEN AND THE POLICE AFTER US!

police:GET THEM!

Booboo:*comes out of nowwhere* scaredy and poe are AHH!

Skullboy:EVERYONE IN THE CAR NOW!

-50 mins later at the house-

ruby:*quickly runs to the door* wait a min this house is boughten.. By the darks

skullboy:we all have eachother thats all.

iris:wait where is miss popstar? (ivy)

*everyone look at eachother*

*someone opens the door*

?:umm hello! Are u looking for your friend?

ivy:OMG GUESS WHAT GUYS THESE GUYS BOUGHT IT FOR U SO YOU OWN IT!

?:my name is Quinn!

Ivy:she's my huge fan so she did me this offer and Quinn here is my car keys and my phone number plus a signature of a photog of me.

quinn:*squeals running out the door*

ruby:I love this house. I'm never leaving it...

skullboy:guys. I wanna live private

Iris:true...

ruby:so I went threw this for nothing!?

skullboy:no. If u dident we wouldn't be together again.

ruby:I guess so.. :(

frank:it's okay..

Ruby:its okay guys. I'm jus gonna miss this house

skullboy:*has an idea* I got it! we can live here win stead of another house so u dont feel home sick

ruby:really?

skullboy:yes.

Ruby:*smiles* GOOD!

skullboy:*hugs ruby*

iris:this was a happy ending after all :)

frank:ya

len:yup

misery:yes defiantly

booboo:lets carry on with our lives shall we

everyone:YA WE ARE GLOOMS FOREVER! NO MATTER WHAT! ONCE A GLOOM! ALWAYS A GLOOM.

ruby: :) *cries tears of joy* ya my happily ever came true after all.

- THE END-

- Elipuoge (sorry if spelt wrong)-

few years past and ruby was proposed to. So was iris and misery.

Soon ruby had a baby girl. Rachel. Iris had a girl named Irose and a son named John.

Misery had a girl named Mckenna. but these three girls will face a challenge in the next story. Telephone.

ruby: rachel Isent like me do u think she was switched at birth?

skullboy:WHY WOULD U THINK THAT!

rachel:I just want to fit in! I'm a teen but no one gets it!

Tom:calm down!

Skullen:ya

tom:Rachel I really like you.

Rachel:.. Umm Tom . I'm sorry but I'm not into you at all. Friends?

ruby:so is she?

doctor: *opens envolope* Rachel

tbc...

In telephone: a ruby gloom story's (telephone is rated T For a little bit violence and bad language)

hoped u enjoyed. The story. Telephone starts tomorrow Morning. Just so you guys know :) see ya later! And have a good day


End file.
